


Wondering, Wandering

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Drabble and a Half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As you stand there, you wonder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering, Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that was written for a university creative writing class, barely cutting it as both a poem and fan-fiction.
> 
> Set during "The Terror of Fenrir" mission in Etrian Odyssey I | Untold.

As you stand there, you wonder.

What color are his eyes? Are they the color of gold? The color the high noon sun that peeks through the tree leaves?

Has he been wandering this forest without a care for himself? 

Has he been waiting for your appearance like a special guest in a long advertised performance?

But as you stand there, wondering, you're too slow to act.

He runs.

He jumps.

He knocks the wind and whatever strength you thought you had, out of you.

He weighs you down like a ball and chain.

He claws at your chest.

His fangs dig into your throat like you dig into a roasted chicken.

And as you lie there, your life being ripped away, you wonder. What color are his eyes? Are they the color of gold? Are they the color of the high noon sun that peeks through the tree leaves?


End file.
